Cherish Your Name
by SilverMuse
Summary: A one shot fic, looking at a few months after the events of Throne of Bhaal. Viconia/Male Character.


All right! This is my first BG2 fan fic but not my first fan fic. 

The characters in it are present in BG2 and TOB, with the main character called Aramis. 

A/N: I'm not much of a romance writer but my Muse is. So, I let her have her way every once in a while to avoid tantrums. And I am a shipper of all kinds…Vicci/MC...Aerie/ MC …Jaheira/ MC...

I even had a thing for a Valen/MC fic once…strange world we live in…

This fic was inspired by a song by Sense Field called "Save Yourself". It has some of the best love-song lyrics in it.

It's a short fic, one page, nothing more to it. Just a matter of my rambling on and on and on and on and on…

****

~)*(~ Cherish Your Name ~)*(~

He watched his feet moving beneath him, walking for the sake of doing so. He had no where to go specifically, all adventures ended, everything whisked away in a matter of seconds before his very eyes. 

"Aramis?" 

He turned around swiftly from the garden path and watched his wife, the dark maiden Viconia watch him from the steps of their home in the Cloakwood. She smiled to him, a smile that she didn't show around Minsc or Jaheira, the smile that she kept only for him. 

"Did I not warn you that _thinking_ is bad for your health?" She said still smiling. 

Aramis returned the smile but looked back down to the floor saddened. Yet, he didn't know what saddened him. His fears of Irenicus, of Amelissan, of Bhaal's return...all shattered with Bhaal's essence, scattered across the universe. 

But his fears of losing something so precious to him…

He looked at Viconia. Her smile had faded upon seeing the look, the sad look on her lover's face. She walked towards him, eyes never moving from his and when she reached him; she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, listing to the soft lull of his heartbeat. The heart that pumped his blood alone.

Would losing her mean losing part of him? Would he still feel this completeness without her? Would everything cease to matter in the end if he wasn't with her? Would his love mean anything to the end? 

"What has you so tense?" Viconia asked, looking up into Aramis' eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

There was a small silence between them. Nothing was uncomfortable about the silence; Viconia was used to giving Aramis his space, especially after Imoen's death. For days after, she'd woken up in their bed alone finding Aramis standing by the window just gazing at nothingness. 

"Why do you love me?" 

Viconia snapped out of her daze and looked up at her husband's gentle but haunted eyes. He had asked the question she'd asked herself mere months ago. She had asked him the same question…his response was one she cherished in her memory. 

"Because I can't see myself doing anything but love you," she replied. "I need you and I'd die if I couldn't have you with me forever. I love you because you're you, and can be nothing but you."

Aramis smiled a genuine smile. "I've never loved anyone else but you."  


Viconia smirked. "Even as hordes of women throw themselves at your passion?"  


"I've saved my love," he said taking her hand in his and looking at the wedding ring resting on her finger. "I saved it from a very young age. Ever since…ever since Gorian and Imoen. I never really let myself love anyone…

"I watched so many people just give their love away, like Imoen. She just gave it away, gave herself…her body…away to someone wouldn't even remember her name the next morning."  


Aramis didn't cry often. In the adventuring line of work, crying meant weakness. Crying meant giving away part of yourself, revealing yourself, but Viconia really wished he'd cry more often because he kept everything bottled up inside until the point of breaking then unbottled it all upon some unsuspecting person. Usually the woman he called his wife lying next to him.   


"I saved my love, I saved myself for someone who'd love me for me, not for the hero, not for the charming adventurer," Aramis entwined her fingers with his own, clasping their hands together, making their wedding bands clink together. "I saved myself for someone who'd wake up in the morning and remember my name, cherish it and one day wish to take it as her own."  


Viconia couldn't help but touch his cheek with her palm, smoothing over his skin with her fingertips, feeling the flesh of not only a renowned hero but of the man she loved, deeply, rivalled by none. 

"Aerie and Jaheira would have taken you up…" Viconia tried to put some humour into the moment. Unlike her husband, moments of silence, of literal unease made her uncomfortable. 

Aramis shook his head. "Aerie wanted the first time love, the charmer, the romancer, knight in shinning armour. The guy who'd literally sweep her off her feet."

He laughed a little. "Jaheira was still grieving over Khalid. She wanted a companion, a friend not a lover. She was confused about her feelings toward me.

"I need someone who sees me for me, just Aramis."

"Someone who'd love you like you deserve," Viconia said, placing a gentle kiss on her love's forehead. "And no one deserves love more than you."  


He smiled again and kissed her, breathed her in, telling her in a wordless action that he cared for more than anyone in the world. She was the one he'd saved himself for, this love was the result of ten years waiting for someone special, the woman that could see deeper than his skin. 

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "I always have, I always will."

"I love you too," he whispered back, cutting the end short as his lips pressed against her own again in a loving surrender. 

"And I promise I'll remember your name tomorrow morning," Viconia grinned as she pulled him into their home, their marriage home, the home where they would raise a family, the home that their children would grow up in. 

But as the night wore on, neither of them had to speak another word aloud. Everything was said without words, actions were the substitute. Actions are better than words; peace is better than war…love can be better than life if you know where to find it.

And as everything fell into place, Viconia decided that the news about her pregnancy would have to wait until morning, when she would turn to her love and say his name to him as he slept. For nothing made her happier than knowing that she'd taken his name, knowing that she was now a part of him as he was too her, a part that couldn't be replaced, knowing that their son would grow old with her love's name. 

She cherished his name. 


End file.
